


Jokers Doll (Reader x Joker Fanfiction)

by LoneWolf01



Series: Gotham City Series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wayne Manor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: Your a 19-25 year old woman, Sorry if that's not your real age, Your Name is Skylar London Wayne, Your Farther is Bruce Wayne your mom was Alena London, But she died when you where 8 your dad Bruce Wayne Abonded you also, But Strangely at age 14 he adopts you, and you become a family again, But before we begin we go all the way Back!! To age 8 then age 14 then now but you still live with your dad still... Read to find out more.





	1. Introuduction

Hi My name is Skylar London Wayne, Or More like Skylah People call me Sky Alot, because My Eyes are Icy Blue, And I have Brown hair like my Farther Bruce Wayne, And my Hair also Has specks of Green in it, I have White Skin like the Joker. I'm 18 years old, My birthday is in August or December I don't Know Yet, My dad always hidden it from me Like something would be wrong, or i Shared my birthday with a criminal.


	2. The Wonder of the Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar Asks Bruce What her birthday is....

Skylar wakes up and Yawns, Then she sighs and says " Maybe Today I can Ask My Farther my birthday..." She walks down stairs and see Bruce on his laptop he looks over at you and says " Hey Sky, Why you up so early..?" She then says " Oh, WHAT It, is early Oops well Dad, When was i born, Tell me the truth then i can tell you, Why i'm asking...." He then says " You Were born, the same exact day A Enemy of mine was...." I Then yell " WHAT THE FUCK! NO WOnder when i did a test it said YOu where born on a day with a Enemy of your farther's Known as the joker, Is he the one I'm birthdays with?" He then nodds I then yell " NO FUCKING WAY the other reason why i was asking Is because its tomorrow..." He then yells " FUCK!!!! So i guess I'll get ready For your party...." _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jokers P.O.V**

Ithen say" hmph Harley my Girl buddy Go check the mail..."

She comes back and says " Hey Puddin Check this out..."

I take it to see a letter with a Golden **W**  on it for **Wayne** or Wayne Manor, I then open it to see..

_You are invited to Wayne Manor for your Birthday Party with Maybe somebody else's Birthday Also, Just No riches Just Wayne Family and My Farther Bruce Wayne And I, I hope you Make it Mister Joker or i say Daddy, Oh My gosh I never thought that would sound so weird since we share birthdays, I hate how my Farther hide from me our birthday was together until Yesterday, and I don't Know I'm turning 19 I can't Wait to see those Scars, Well better stop writing My Farther does not know I Invited you, and oh When i mean no riches There is riches but, Hide please then unhide when I pull you upstairs into my bedroom, I'm a Total Geek over this stuff, I know i can never help nobdoy because well Your to into it and not able to help, so I thought maybe we could be friends since i have no friends since of my scar so i thought you would be lonely like me._

_Sincerly Skylar Wayne or Skylah or Sky Wayne Or what ever you want to call me Can't Wait to see You Joker. Love yah_


	3. The Best Birthday Party

I'm in bed and here my DAD Yell " Your gust are here."

I then come down here and see one of the guest are different then all the rest he is wearing a purple suit I then gasp and whisper " Yes he is here!" I run over to him and grab him upstairs in my room, He then says " HEY what are you doing..." I then take his hat off and say " Joker, remember Inviter, Skylah, Skylar, Sky, Its me, We share a birthday."

He then takes the knife from my neck and then says " Next Time give me a warning before doing that!" I then respond and say " Yes Mister J, Okay So why i wanted you here is this..." I get a wipe and it shows a scar where his scar is at, revealing some white skin like his.

I then micking his saying " Do you wanna know how I got this scar?"

He then says " Mm.. Sure..."

I then say after pulling a knife out..."Okay, So I had this friend of mine and, we lived in a old abandoned house, this was before my farther came, and well A Burgler came in and she fought back, to only get a scar, she stopped smiling and i wanted her to smile so to show her i did not care about her scar, I put a knife inside my mouth and cut it like that and she ran away, But then when i got 14, How i got my white skin, is My OWN FARTHER! Well yeah my farther dumped in Ace Chemicals, He makes me put makeup on, Pethidic, I just wanna here my dad, Laugh Just for once or more, and hear everybody else laugh, My friend always thought my jokes where funny, yes mister j I'm like you, alot like you Brown hair with green pieces, No if your wondered I did not dye my hair."

He then says " I Understand Doll..."

 

I then say " Wanna here a Joke?"

He then says " Sure..."

I then say" Okay so there was these two men, you see those two fellows were jumping over buildings and well... The first man jumped the second stayed and the first was like hey i'll Turn this flashlight on and you can just walk over the light bridge, The second was like OH no you don't i know you will turn your back on me, and turn the light off and I'll fall." I then laugh like crazy (its from Batman; The Killing Joke!!!)

I then say " Oh, I'm Sorry its just "Laughs.."

He then joins in and laughs like me then says " OH So Funny!!"

I Then say " I Know! I always loved that Joke! Well at least i'm not alone on that Joke anymore!!!! I Just feel so Happy (I smile like crazy!!!)"

He joins me in and smiles crazy.


End file.
